With the recent advances in small-incision cataract surgery, increased emphasis has been placed on developing soft, foldable materials suitable for use in artificial lenses. In general, these materials fall into one of three categories: hydrogels, silicones, and acrylics.
In general, hydrogel materials have a relatively low refractive index, making them less desirable than other materials because of the thicker lens optic necessary to achieve a given refractive power. Silicone materials generally have a higher refractive index than hydrogels, but tend to unfold explosively after being placed in the eye in a folded position. Explosive unfolding can potentially damage the corneal endothelium and/or rupture the natural lens capsule. Acrylic materials are desirable because they typically have a high refractive index and unfold more slowly or controllably than silicone materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,892 discloses high refractive index, acrylic materials suitable for use as an intraocular lens (“IOL”) material. These acrylic materials contain, as principal components, two aryl acrylic monomers. The IOLs made of these acrylic materials can be rolled or folded for insertion through small incisions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,073 also discloses soft acrylic IOL materials. These materials contain as principal components, two acrylic monomers which are defined by the properties of their respective homopolymers. The first monomer is defined as one in which its homopolymer has a refractive index of at least about 1.50. The second monomer is defined as one in which its homopolymer has a glass transition temperature less than about 22° C. These IOL materials also contain a cross-linking component. Additionally, these materials may optionally contain a fourth constituent, different from the first three constituents, which is derived from a hydrophilic monomer. These materials preferably have a total of less than about 15% by weight of a hydrophilic component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,095 discloses foldable, high refractive index ophthalmic lens materials containing at least about 90 wt. % of only two principal components: one aryl acrylic hydrophobic monomer and one hydrophilic monomer. The aryl acrylic hydrophobic monomer has the formula wherein:                X is H or CH3;        m is 0-6;        Y is nothing, O, S, or NR, wherein R is H, CH3, CnH2n+1 (n=1-10), iso-OC3H7, C6H5, or CH2C6H5; and        Ar is any aromatic ring which can be unsubstituted or substituted with CH3, C2H5, n-C3H7, iso-C3H7, OCH3, C6H1 1, Cl, Br, C6H5, or CH2C6H5.The lens materials described in the '095 patent preferably have a glass-transition temperature (“Tg”) between about −20 and +25° C.        
Flexible intraocular lenses may be folded and inserted through a small incision. In general, a softer material may be deformed to a greater extent so that it can be inserted through an increasingly smaller incision. Soft acrylic or methacrylic materials typically do not have an appropriate combination of strength and flexibility to permit IOLs to be inserted through an incision as small as that required for silicone IOLs. The mechanical properties of silicone elastomers are improved by addition of an inorganic filler, typically surface treated silica. Surface treated silica improves the mechanical properties of soft acrylic rubbers, too, but reduces the optical clarity of the finished product. Alternative filler materials having a refractive index closer to soft acrylic rubber are needed.
The addition of reinforcing fillers to soft polymers is known to improve tensile strength and tear resistance. Reinforcement stiffens the polymer and improves its toughness by restricting the local freedom of movement of polymer chains, and strengthens the structure by introducing a network of weak fix points. The reinforcing ability of a particular filler depends upon its characteristics (e.g. size and surface chemistry), the type of elastomer with which it is used, and the amount of filler present. Conventional fillers include carbon black and silicate fillers, where the particle size (for maximum surface area) and wettability (for strength of cohesion) are of primary importance. Covalent chemical bonding between the matrix and the filler is generally not required for effective reinforcement. For a recent application and review see: Boonstra, “Role of particulate fillers in elastomer reinforcement: a review” Polymer 1979, 20, 691, and Gu, et al., “Preparation of high strength and optically transparent silicone rubber” Eur. Polym. J. 1998, 34, 1727.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,094 discloses polybutadiene-based compositions for contact lenses. The compositions are made from the polymerization product of a monomer mixture comprising polybutadiene compounds end-capped with a polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated group. These end-capped polybutadiene compounds are combined with conventional contact lens monomers.